<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Nest at the End of the Branch by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974222">Little Nest at the End of the Branch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever the Wind May Take Us [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered, sometimes, about what could have been.</p><p>A.K.A. LysiClaude domestic/family drabble collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever the Wind May Take Us [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wondered, sometimes, about what could have been. </p><p>What would have happened he didn't go to Fódlan? If Teach didn't choose the Golden Deer? If they didn't have their reunion? If he didn't choose her over all else?</p><p>According to some, the last one was especially a mystery. Never imagined someone ambitious like you would give it all up for love, they said.</p><p>Neither did he.</p><p>"Khalid, did you let the kids play with our old shields and armor again?"</p><p>"Hm? No, they must have found it by themselves."</p><p>"...Really?"</p><p>"Yep, really."</p><p>Yet even as he wondered, he never regretted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20">LysiClaude week twitter</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When I grow up" was her magic spell, where she stored everything she knew and wanted and believed.</p><p>When she grew up, she wanted to be powerful like mother with her rapier and scholarly like father with his tomes.</p><p>She tried her best, but sometimes, she ended up despondent like mother at the gravestones and resigned like father at the Roundtable.</p><p>Now, she laughed and argued and taught and comforted, hoping her children would find some parts of her to be their guiding light, until they finally ran past to fly away, just as the two of them once did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20">LysiClaude week twitter</a>
</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>